


Life of a hunter

by Melodypond24601



Category: supernatural Merlin doctor who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodypond24601/pseuds/Melodypond24601





	Life of a hunter

I have some really bad secrets to share with someone, and it might as well be you-a stranger, a reader, but most of all someone who can't hurt me. So here goes nothing, or maybe everything, I'm not sure I can tell the difference anymore. The night my mom died, the night when everything started. The night, I became the person I am. Let's start there.

"Dean, get in the car." told my father.

"why?" I asked looking so innocent.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO, NOW PUT SAMMY IN THE CAR AND GET IN!" he yelled, but he didn't look mad, no, instead he looked sad.

I did as he said, like I always did when I was younger.

A few days later, me Sammy, and dad were staying at a motel. Dad told me he was going somewhere and when he got back he explained his "new job" as a mechanic. I was five at the time so he obviously wasn't going to tell me about his actually job, where he hunts demons and werewolves and stuff like that. It wasn't until I was 9 years old when he explained that. I took care of Sammy and we didn't go on our first hunting trip until I stopped living with my dad, but we aren't there yet.

Sam had just gotten out of high school and I was watching him while we were at a motel in Ohio because my dad had a job to do. I turned around to make dinner and when I turned back, Sam was gone. I was yelling at the top of my lungs. I got in so much trouble when my dad got home, I was in so much trouble.

I left "home" about a year after Sam ran away. I hunted for a few weeks until I figured out where Sam was living. Once I had him hunting with me, I knew we were the unstoppable Winchesters. The only person we were missing was my dad. We found him, possessed by a demon. We had the chance to kill the demon who killed my mother but Sammy was too afraid to shoot our dad, not that I would shoot him either.

We met the demon Meg and we hated the bitch. We killed her, or that's what we thought. We met the demon Ruby and Sammy was in a relationship with her and I thought she was a lying witch and a bitch. Sam was drinking her demon blood and once he got the first drop, he was practically high on the stuff. I met the angel Castiel and instantly fell in love with my huggy bear. Then we found out that the trickster was actually the angel Gabriel and Sam instantly turned gay.

Enough with my history, time for the real story.

I was driving to a job and I crashed into a box. It was a big blue box that says "Police public call Box."

It was bigger on the inside and there were two people inside. One was a kid that seemed to be 9 or 10 years old, and was blonde. The other was a tall man who looked in his late twenties to early thirties. They both turned around really fast and the kid ran to the front of the car. "Sam stay in the car." I said putting a gun in the pocket of my jacket and stepping out of the car.

Once I got out I realized that I crashed into a man. "I'm so sorry," I said to the kid.

The man began, "he is going to be perfectly fine, in case you haven't noticed, that man is Rory Williams and he never really dies."

"Are you sure he is gonna come back?" asked the girl in a sad voice.

"I'm fine," said the man who I hit with the car coming from a doorway in the big room.

"now that that's over, my name is the Doctor and this is my TARDIS, meaning time and relative dimensions in space, it can travel through time and space, now, why have you crashed into it?" The Doctor said in a surprisingly calm manner.

"sorry." I said with no emotion.

"Its fine, well I have things to do, like traveling through time and saving the world, so, if you like this world would you mind leaving, please." The Doctor said as politely as possible.

"yeah, uh, sure" I said awkwardly while walking to my car.

When i continued driving to the job, Sam asked sarcastically "what was his problem, huh?"

I didn't say another word the whole time I was driving. Once I got to the job, I got out of the car and went to the trunk to get a gun. I reached out my arm to open the trunk when all of the sudden I heard a BANG come from inside the trunk. "Sammy hand me a gun" I ordered Sam.

Without saying a word Sam handed me the gun. I pointed the gun at the trunk and opened it with caution. I almost shot the gun but I handed Sam the gun when I realized it was the kid from the box that was in the trunk. "It's not what it looks like, i promise" said the girl standing up and climbing out of the trunk.

"Really, because you were in my car when you should be back in that box, I think." I said looking angry.

"I'll explain just let me come with you and him," she pleaded.

"why?" I asked her.

"I know what you do, and I want to help," she told me.

"but your like 5." I explained.

"actually, I'm 8 and a half." She told me.

Just then, my phone started ringing and I grabbed it out of my pocket and answered it, "Hello."

The person on the other end of the phone started asking for help. The voice whispered: "Dean, I need your help, its Ben-" The voice stopped. "Hello Lisa, Lisa don't worry I'm coming." I said, hints of panic in my voice.

I jumped into the car and said, "Sam close the trunk and put the kid in the car, we have to go now."

Sam closed the trunk and opened the door for the kid and then closed the door and got in the passenger side and we drove off. 

We arrived about 2 hours later and I knocked on the door. After a minute of knocking, there was no answer so I took out my gun and kicked open the door. "Dean, the door wasn't locked you know." informed Sammy.

I ignored him and saw Lisa lying on the floor as still as a dead body. I went over to check her pulse and she was just knocked out. I let out a sigh of relief. "Sammy go look for Ben upstairs and make sure he's okay," I commanded Sam. Then I noticed the kid was standing in front of me looking up at me with sad blue eyes, then she asked "can I help?"

"kid, go wait in the car and d-don't touch anything." I told her.

"come on." she begged.

"NO!" I yelled as if I were protecting her. Secret #1: I loved her as one loves their kid. She walked away and went into the car. I picked up Lisa and placed her on the couch. I turned her head and noticed she had a huge cut on her forehead. I grabbed a cloth and tied it around her head so the cut wouldn't bleed out. Just then, Ben walked towards me and took his hand and pushed me against the wall, but he pushed me without touching me so I knew he was possessed. "Whoever or whatever you are, I don't have time for you and your games." I said with a serious voice.

"Oh Dean, you have all the time in the world, that's why your going to hell tonight." said the demon. "oh and it's nice to see you too."

"Meg?" I asked.

"no, but your getting warmer." It said.

"Ruby, but I thought you were dead." I told.

"Ha, You didn't think I was actually going to let you stab me with my own knife, no, I switched it with a different one that just knocks the demons out long enough for you to get past them." Ruby explained.

"3 things, 1- your a bitch, 2- your a whore, 3- what do you want with my family?" I asked.

"3 things, 1- right back at you, 2- don't you mean your brother is a whore, 3- I figured by getting close to your family, you might just surrender. But then again you always say family is the most important thing but you walked out on this one, I didn't even expect you to pick up your phone when Lisa called. And if anything you would've hung up or not have come to help. When you walked out, you probably wanted these people dead anyway." ruby responded.

"don't you say that about my family ever." I was so close to yelling but I was too angry to yell at the demon bitch.

Then, the black smoke rushed out of Ben's body and he fell to the floor. I ran to help him up. Ben looked up and asked, "Dean what's going on and what just happened?"

"I'll explain later, I've got unfinished business to take care of, go to your mom and stay there," I told Ben as I pointed at the couch with Lisa on it.

I was about to open the door when it swung open and two people walked in. I was hit by the door so my vision was blurred for a second. Once I could see properly, I saw that the two people were the kid and Ruby, and Ruby was holding a gun up to the kid's head. "so Dean, having some fun with girls is it." said Ruby with a smirk. "long story, but I don't even know her." I explained.

"oh so you and Sam are kidnappers now?" she asked.

"No, just put the gun down, and nobody gets hurt." Dean said.

"oh but then my pride gets hurt." she added.

Then Ruby seemed to glow from inside her meat suit, and the black smoke came out of the body and went to the ground and vanished. All I saw was Sam standing in silence with a bloody knife and the kid standing there looking mortified while I was on the ground. I got up and told Sam, "well, grab the body, I got the matches and salt, let's go." I started walking and then I turned around realizing the kid wasn't moving. "hey you coming?" I asked the kid, but she stood there in silence. I walked over to her and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and walked to the car and put her in the back seat of the car and walked back to Sam to tie up loose ends and all. I was standing there watching the dead body burn when i looked to my left and the kid was watching with me and Sam. "you moved." I said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"nothing, let's just leave before we get caught." I said.

"okay." she answered.

We went to the car and drove away. We stopped at a motel and planned to stay there for the night. "So." I began. "Explain."

"Explain what?" She questioned.

"Explain you, like, why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh well, I'm your daughter." She answered.

"No, no you can't be," I said disbelieving what she just said.

"Yeah, my name is Melody," She added.

"no,no,no,no,no" I said while I stood up and walked around the room, shaking my head while thinking.

"Yeah remember Ronda in college." she mentioned.

I remembered. I was in Ronda's room in college and we just had the best sex ever. I tried on her panties and took pictures of me wearing them.

Secret #2: I liked it.

"Oh my Cas, but that still doesn't explain why you were in that box." I added.

"I was trying to find you and someone started chasing me so I ran in the box."

I stared at her for a moment until I could comprehend what had just happened. "You may be mine by blood, but to me, your just a little girl who is coming along with us because you have nowhere else to go." I said just as Sam walked in and heard what I had said. I looked behind me at Sam.

"Is that what you think of me Dean?" Sam asked.

"No, Sammy.....I.......I don't know what to say." I said trying to stop Sam from walking out the door.

"Stay here." I told Melody as I went after Sam. By the time I got out the door, Sam had hot wired a car and left . I yelled for him but he ignored me.

I walked back in the room and Melody was right where she was when I told her to stay. "I guess it's just you and me then." I mentioned.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I was packing up me and Sam's stuff.

"You know, you ask a lot of questions. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing. We are going somewhere." I explained.

"Where?" She questioned.

"Somewhere." I answered.

We got out of the room and I got in the car. Melody was about to get in the back seat when I stopped her. "Kid....I mean Melody, sit in the front seat." I said.

She got in the front seat and we drove off.

I stopped the car and got out. "Where are we?" She asked.

I grabbed a gun from the trunk and handed it to her. "We are in the woods and you are going to shoot that gun because now that I lost Sammy, I will train you to be a hunter." I informed.

"Cool" She said.

"Okay now all you have to do is make sure the safety on the gun is off, otherwise you won't be able to shoot. Then you cock it and pull the trigger. Got it?" I explained.

"Got it." she answered.

Melody did exactly what I said and when she shot the gun, She hit the target each time she fired. "Wow, your a natural born hunter." I mentioned.

I taught her everything about hunting and monsters.

We went hunting for a year until one day when we saw that box again. "Melody stay in the car." I commanded as I got out of the car and walked into the box.

Four people turned and looked at me. One being the doctor, another was a women, a ginger that wore a short skirt, the other the man I ran over when I crashed into this box, the last one was a women with curly blonde hair and a gun. "That's the man, the man who crashed into this box on the day Melody went missing." Told the doctor. Suddenly, the door to the box opened and Melody ran in. Then there was this strange sound coming from the box and when the doctor ran out the door, all I could see was a french flag and I could hear gunshots. "Well I guess we could fight the french revolution." Told the doctor.

The doctor grabbed my arm and brought me outside the box and looked around fascinated at the sight. "Why did you take my daughter?" The ginger scolded.

"I didn't she hid in my car when I drove away, I promise." I informed.

She looked at Melody and, to my surprise, Melody started to sing. She sang:

Liar!

Good evening Dean Winchester,

Lovely evening my dear.

I know this man, my friends

He is a demon hunter.

So don't believe a word he says cause none of it's true.

This only goes to show what little people can do.

And little people know when little people fight,

We may look easy pickings,

But we've got some bite,

So never kick a dog because she is a pup,

We'll fight like twenty armies and we won't give up.

So you'd better run for cover when the pup grows up!

Then the doctor, the other man, the ginger, and I joined.

The doctor:

Bravo, little Melody, your the top of the class

The man:

So what are we gonna do with this snake in the grass?

The ginger:

Tie this man and take him

to the tavern over there.

The people will decide your fate,

Once we're done here, or, 

Take this bastard now and shoot him.

Let us watch the devil dance.

You'd have done the same Winchester,

If we'd let you have the chance!

I sang:

Shoot me now or shoot me later,

Every rebel to their sport,

Death to each and every traitor,

I renounce your people's court.

The man:

Though we may not all survive here,

There are things that never die.

The doctor:

What's the difference?

Die a rebel, Die a policeman, die a spy?

The ginger:

Take this man, bring him through,

there is work to be done.

The doctor and the other man brought me to a tavern and tied me up and when I tried to shoot a man who was about to shoot the doctor, I accidentally shot Melody. Melody held her hand over her wound and she limped to the barricade and leaned on it while she slowly fell to the ground. She was breathing heavily and then the man went over to her and sang with her.

"Melody what's wrong?" he asked,"There's something wet upon your hair" He looked at his hand which had blood on it. "Melody, you're hurt, you need some help." He added.

melody sang:

Don't you fret, father, Rory,

I don't feel any pain,

A little fall of rain,

Can hardly hurt me now.

You're here, that's all I need to know.

And you will keep me safe.

And you will keep me close.

And rain will make the flowers grow.

Rory sang:

But you will live, Melody, dear god above, 

If I could heal your wounds with words of care.

Melody:

Just let me go, and let it be,

comfort me.

Rory:

You would live a hundred years,

If I could show you how,

I won't desert you.

Melody:

The rain can't hurt me now,

This rain will wash away what's past.

And you will keep me safe.

And you will keep me close.

I'll sleep in peace at last.

So don't you fret, father, Rory.

I don't feel any pain,

A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now.

That's all I need to know.

Rory:

Hush-a-bye, my dear Melody.

You won't feel any pain.

A little fall of rain,

Can hardly hurt you now.

I'm here.

I will stay with you,

Till you are sleeping.

Melody:

And rain.....

Rory:

And rain......

Melody:

Will make the flowers.......

Rory:

Will make the flowers........grow..........

Then I saw Melody fall on to Rory. She was dead. All I could think was, She lied about being my daughter. That man was her father and I just shot that man's daughter.

Rory:

Her name was Melody,

Her life was cold and dark,

yet she was unafraid.

The doctor:

We will kill him in her name.

"Rory, go kill him, he is yours now." the doctor said.

Rory walked in the tavern and walked towards me.

"Shoot me, I accept my fate, it was an accident shooting her and it won't be an accident shooting me. Do it already. JUST DO IT. SHOOT ME." I yelled.

He took out his knife and looked like he was about to stab me, but then he cut the rope that was tied around my neck to the nearest desk.

"Go, GO. Before I change my mind." He commanded.

I stood up and walked away but before I got out the back door I turned to look at him and said sincerely,"I'm so sorry."

I walked out. I was trying to find my way to that box so I could sneak in and get home without them seeing me. I was walking when I ran into Sammy. "Sam. How'd you get here?"

"I'm not quite sure," he answered.

"Whatever, we have to get out of here. I accidentally shot a kid and the angry parents are after me." I explained.

"WHAT?" Sam yelled.

"Shhhhhhhh." I said.

"you shot a kid." He whispered.

"Yeah, I meant to shoot the guy that was about to shoot the girls father's friend. Now we have to go." I urged.

We were walking when we ran into the ginger. "And I suppose you are Melody's mom." I concluded.

Sam looked sad. "why is he sad?" She asked.

"It's just, when we were younger, our mom died, and I was too young to remember." Sam said.

"Did you kill her like you killed my daughter?" She asked me sarcastically.

"Any last words before I shoot you?" She questioned me.

"I have a song to sing." I answered.

"Go," She said to me.

I sang:

Who is this man?

What sort of devil is he?  
To have me caught in a trap  
And choose to let me go free?  
It was his hour at last  
To put a seal on my fate,  
Wipe out the past  
And wash me clean off the slate  
All it would take was a flick of his knife,  
Vengeance was his and he gave me back my life!  
Damned if I'll live in the debt of a roman!  
Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase!  
I am the law and the law is not mocked  
I'll spit his pity right back in his face  
There is nothing on Earth that we share!  
It is either a centurion or me.

How can I now allow this man  
To hold dominion over me? 

He gave me my life.

He gave me freedom.

I should have perished by his hand  
It was his right.  
It was my right to die as well,  
Instead I live, but live in hell

And my thoughts fly apart,  
Can this man be believed?  
Shall my sins be forgiven?  
Shall my crimes be reprieved.....?

And must I now begin to doubt,  
Who never doubted all those years?  
My heart is stone, and still it trembles.  
The world I have known is lost in shadow.  
Is he from heaven or from hell?  
And does he know,  
That granting me my life today,  
This man has killed me even so.

I am reaching, but I fall.  
And the stars are black and cold.  
As I stare into the void,  
Of a world that cannot hold.  
I'll escape now, from that world.

From a world of Rory Williams.

There is nowhere I can turn.

There is no way to go on.

Then I heard a gun shot and..............

(Sam winchester's point of view)

"DEAN" I yelled as I ran to his corpse.

"What did you do?" I asked the ginger.

"He killed my child." She answer.

"Isn't it enough that our parents died and my brother died 102 times." I explained.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know.........." she apologized.

I walked to the tavern and sat down.

I sang:

There's a grief that can't be spoken.

There's a pain goes on and on.

Empty seat in the impala.

Now my brother is dead and gone.

Once we talked of hunting monsters.

Once we tried to save the day,

Once I thought I could save you.

But instead you've gone away.

From the table in the motel.

We had tried to find a way,

To take back your soul from Lilith,

But there's no way we found.

To break the deal you had made,

And then the hounds were coming,

And there was Lilith at the door.

Oh my brother Dean forgive me,

That I live and you are gone.

There's a grief that can't be spoken.

There's a pain goes on and on.

You killed a kid named Melody.

I don't think I can save you now.

You really tested your luck.

But I'll keep trying.

Oh, my brother Dean, I'll save you.

From the horror and the gore.

Empty seat in the impala,

Where my brother sits.............. no more!

I laid there on a bed when I heard someone walk up the stairs and I instantly got up. I was shocked when I realized the person was Dean. "Dean?" I asked not believing that it was actually Dean.

"Cas, I saw him. He pulled me from Hell. We have to go tell the ginger and Rory the truth about Melody. Let's go." Dean said.

(Rory's point of view while Sam was singing)

I walked to the barricade where the corpse of Melody was. I started to cry when Melody started breathing. "DOCTOR!" I yelled, "It's Melody, she's alive." The doctor rushed over to Melody.

She opened her eyes. "Two hearts." The doctor mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"She has two hearts and now she has one." The doctor explained.

"What happened?" Melody asked.

"You died, my apologies." Said a voice coming from behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Castiel and I am an angel of the lord." He informed.

(Dean's point of view).

Me and Sam walked into the tavern and saw Amy talking to Melody and Rory running over to us. Rory started to sing.

He sang:

Go away. Go right now.

Do you think I don't know who you are?

Sam sang:

He's not fooled. Told you so.

Show him now what you've come here to show.

Tell the man what you know.

I sang:

When I look at you, I remember Melody.

She was more than you deserved ,

Who gave her birth.

But then she was with me and happier than here with you.

So it goes, Heaven knows,

Life has dealt me some terrible blows.

Sam sang:

You've got cash, and a heart.

You could give us a bit of a start.

We can prove, plain as ink,

Your wife's daughter is not what you think.

I sang:

There's a tale, I could tell.

Sam sang:

Information we're willing to sell.

I sang:

There's a song that she sang.

I heard her words as clear as I'm hearing you.

What I tell you is true.

Sam sang:

Pity to disturb you at a time like this,

But 500 dollars surely wouldn't come amiss.

Rory sang:

In God's name, say what you have to say.

Sam sang:

But first you pay.

I sang:

What I saw, clear as light,

Melody Pond in the box that night.

I crashed there that day.

She hid in my car.

But I rescued her, never fear.

Found her like a souvenir!

Rory sang:

I remember. The night I died.

This is surely some heavenly sign.

I sang:

One more thing, mark this well,

It was the night silence fell.

Rory sang:

Then it's true, then I'm right.

Melody Pond ran away that night!

Rory threw money at me and then said, "As for you, take this too! God forgive the things that we do."

He punched us in the face and then the ginger ran over. She put her arms around me and Sam and told Rory, "Don't punch them Rory. We can all be friends now."

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"He killed our daughter and I killed him. It's even. Now let it go." She explained.

We all walked over to Melody and confronted her for lying about running away.

A year passed and we all went on trips in the TARDIS until I got a call. "Hello," I answered the phone.

"Hey Dean. My mom.........she................she died." Said Ben.

"How?" I asked him.

"Someone shot her. He is here but he can't find me, he doesn't know I'm here." He said.

"Ben, don't move." I told him.

I was going to try to leave without anybody noticing but Rory walked in when I was packing. "Dean, where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm leaving. It's not you guys. I have to go hunting demons and stuff. Just helping to save the world." I explained, though I was lying.

I was putting my stuff in my car, when I stopped and just sat down next to the car. Melody and Rory started to sing.

Melody sang:

Where's he gone, out to work?

That wouldn't be his way to go.

Why so sudden, Why so strange?

Rory sang:

All he asked for me to say,

Is he's on a journey far away.

Melody sang:

He can't leave us now.

How he breaks my heart.

They stopped singing and Rory said to Melody, "You always have me and Amy, and to a lesser extent, River and the doctor."

"I know but it's different. Dean was my only friend." She said.

"We're your friends." Rory said.

"No, you're family." She explained.

"He'll be back, I know it, but until then, family vacation. We could go to the roman empire."

They laughed and walked away. I smiled a little bit, then me and Sam got in the impala and drove to Ben's house and we kicked open the door. It was almost as if the killer expected us because the minute me and Sam walked in the killer was pointing the gun at us.

I said, "Hey Sam, looks like we found you a psychic friend"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
